Rock On
by HinaLuvLuvChan
Summary: Music expresses more than only words do. Set to Complete but will be updating
1. It Could Be Yours

It Could Be Yours

**The song playing on a stereo! I said ya**** ya**** ya!**

**The ****voice talking on the**** radio! I said ya**** ya**** ya!**

**A plane ticket into Tokyo! I said ya**** ya**** ya!**

**A calm beach where the palm trees grow! C'mon! Say ya**** ya**** ya!**

May looked up at the stars as she changed from a hard tune to a lighter one on her guitar. She flipped her head back down as she kept singing, making her chocolate hair fly around her face.

**No matter what the dream is made of**

**That dream is not to be afraid of.**

**No, no, no, no.**

She bent her face down, and then whipped it back up as her hands flew over her guitar and she started playing hard again.

**It c****ould be yours, it could be mine!**

She looked over to her friends as they sang as the chorus.

**Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh.**

She grinned at them as they looked and smiled at her.

**It could be yours, it could be mine!**

**Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh.**

**It could be yours, it could be mine! At any given time!**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

She made a brief pause in the music, and the others slowly followed her. Then she started off with a calming sound, but almost instantly switched to a higher level.

**The front cover of a magazine. I said ya, ya, ya!**

She looked at the audience and started walking over to the edge.

**The ****cool image on the**** silver screen! I said ya, ya, ya!**

She got to the edge and grinned at the people in the front that where screaming their heads off.

**A star printed in the walk of fame! I said ya, ya, ya!**

She looked over to the others in the back and smiled at them.

**A guitar rocking like a hurricane! C'mon! Say ya, ya, ya!**

She started walking backwards and headed towards her friends as she went back to a quieter note.

**No matter what the dream is made of**

**That dream is not to be afraid of.**

**No, no, no, no.**

She smirked at the guys that were hiding behind the curtain so that the audience couldn't see them. Although she highly doubted that they'd get noticed even if they were running around.

**It could be yours, it could be mine!**

**Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh.**

**It could be yours, it could be mine!**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**Yah!**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**It could be yours, it could be mine! At any given time!**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

She leaned on one of her friends, Misty (Or known as Minnie by everybody else but the band and their manager), as the guitars got ready to do their short solo.

**It's only real if you believe it.**

**If you work hard you can achieve it.**

She went back-to-back with her other friend, Carmen (Or Carina), as they went back to the softer rock.

**No matter what the dream is made of**

**That dream is not to be afraid of.**

**No! No!**

She giggled as she made another pause, a little bit shorter this time, and headed back to her other friend, Dawn (Or Dorothy), who was playing the drums.

**It could be yours, it could be mine!**

**Oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh!**

**It could be yours, it could be mine!**

She smiled at Dawn as soon as she got back there and leaned on the stool that she was sitting on.

**Oh, oh, oh! **

**Yah!**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

She nodded to Misty, signaling her to say her part. She had asked the girls and they all thought that the duets should be done by her and Misty because it seemed they were the best singers.

**It could be yours, it could be mine!**

She sang out her part, interrupting Misty as was her part to do so.

**It could be mine! At any given time!**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

They all smiled as they finished the song, and the crowd screamed out for more.

May grinned, and they all did another song.

**I decided that ****I'm gonna do a series with May**** and the others in a band and they're gonna be singing the songs of course. I've got a couple good songs but I'd like some suggestions or requests. And if you don't mind I'd like it if you either didn't say anything bad about it, or you just don't review if you don't like it. I'm in a serious mood today, so I've been really scaring people. So please keep this idea in mind. Thanksies**** very mucho. Also I don't own the song It Could Be Yours by the Bratz. Yes I like them and don't diss their songs if you haven't heard it. Their cool! TTFN!!!**


	2. Bad Boy

Bad Boy

**Remember the feelings, remember the day?**

**My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away.**

May looked at the audience and gave a smile that seemed like a true one, but the others could see right through it. They knew she was thinking about the green-haired boy.

**This moment I knew I would be someone else.**

**My love turned around and I felt…**

She turned her head to the side of the stage and looked right at him. Then she closed her eyes, faced her head up to the stars. Then the music paused for a second, and she opened her eyes, gave a smirk, and faced the audience, making sure that he could still see her face.

**Be my bad boy! Be my man!**

**Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend!**

She moved her hips, and moved her feet, making sure he could still see her face in all of this. She wanted to make it perfect. She wanted to tell him that she was done playing games. That she was done… with him.

**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again!**

**Won't you be my bad boy? Be my man?**

She danced all around the stage, still with the smirk on her face. She jumped up and down with Carmen, skipped around the stage with Dawn, and leaned back-to-back with Misty.

**Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend!**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again!**

She shook her head at the audience, and then faced him. She glared at him, knowing that he knew she was looking at him.

**No I don't need you again!**

She flipped her face away, and turned toward the audience again, and kept dancing to the techno. After a bit of a music break, she said one line, real loud.

**Bad boy!**

She wiggled her hips, and swung her arms. After a bit the audience started copying her, and just doing whatever she did. After the music break was over, she started singing, and walked around, but still made sure that he could still see her face.

**You once made this promise to stay by my side.**

**But after some time you just pushed me aside.**

She gave another smirk at him as she remembered when he would diss her for April. She couldn't help but hate him when he did that. She couldn't hate April. The poor girl didn't even wanna be near him, let alone hang out with him. And she couldn't hate herself because she knew there was nothing wrong with her, so she blamed the right person.

**You never thought that a girl could be strong.**

**Now I'll show you how to go on.**

She glared at him as she thought of all the times he would force her to not do something that she could have done much easier than he did. He thought she was weak. Well, she'd be damned if she let herself believe that for one second. She would show him that she wasn't.

**Be my bad boy! Be my man!**

**Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend!**

She moved her hips again, and new that his eyes were glued to her. It made her feel powerful, and she smirked and danced even harder.

**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again!**

She jerked her hips, making sure that his eyes were still glued to her. She wanted him to see her little surprise at the end. She looked for the perfect candidate.

**Won't you be my bad boy? Be my man?**

**Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend!**

She smiled as she saw the perfect guy. He didn't have a girl with him, and looked at her with hearts in his eyes. She decided that he was the perfect one.

**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't**** need**** you again!**

She walked over to the guy, and stopped right in front of him.

**No I don't need you again!**

She bobbed her head a little, making her chocolate hair sway. Then leaned down to the guy, and gave him a short, sweet kiss, all the while making sure he could see it. Then she got back up on her feet and winked at the guy, making him fall over. She turned over to the edge of the stage and smiled at them all. Her shocked brothers and ex-boyfriend all standing there with their mouths open. She turned back to the roaring crowd, and decided that her life was hers now. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'He was to full of himself, anyway.'

**An alternate universe, of course.**** I was actually gonna have Drew**** come out on stage and kiss her before she kissed the fan, but it turned out like this… I still think it turned out ok. Not the best, but not the worst. You can tell me hee hee!!!!! I don't own Cascada's Bad Boy! Although it's an awesome song.**


	3. Butterfly

**May/or them all**

_**Misty**_

**Butterfly**

May grinned at her band/friends as the music started and they all sang the beginning.

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

May glanced at Misty and discreetly playfully grinned as Misty sang the next line alone.

_**Where's my samurai?**_

May looked toward the front of the crowd to see if she could spot the people who she was looking for.

**I've been searching for a man**

**All across Japan**

May grinned at Misty again as she noticed her blushing while she was looking at someone. '_Finally!! They're here!!'_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai**_

May looked to where Misty was looking, but she only saw Ash and Brock. '_Where is he?'_

**Someone who is strong**

**But still a little shy**

May laughed as Misty refused to look at Ash as she sang.

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai.**_

May grabbed Misty's hand and started dancing with her making Dawn and Carmen lightly chuckle as they all sang the chorus.

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

May and Misty wiggled around the stage in perfect harmony, making it look like a liquid dance.

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

May looked back down at her brothers and grinned back at them when they gave her thumbs up.

**I've been searching in the woods**

**And high upon the hills**

May pushed Misty forward, almost enough to fall off the stage so she would look at Ash. When she did, her blush deepened, but she smiled at him as she sang.

_**Just to find, to find my samurai**_

May laughed and jumped next to her and made a face at Ash causing the crowd to laugh.

**Someone who won't regret**

**To keep me in his net**

Misty grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him on stage making the whole crowd catcall at them.

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai**_

May laughed at them as they blushed at the crowd, and then proceeded to look in the crowd as the friends sang the chorus together.

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

May growled as she pouted when she couldn't find him.

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

Her breath hitched for less than a second as she thought she saw neon-green hair, but it disappeared almost as soon as she saw it.

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

_**Where's my samurai?**_

May started when she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked down in panic, and glared as she saw a smiling face with neon-green hair. _'You scared me!'_ she quickly mouthed. He grinned apologetically.

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

He hurled himself up on the stage next to her and grabbed her waist in a loving gesture that was also a bit possessive. She smiled a huge smile up at him.

_**Where's my samurai?**_

May nodded toward Dawn and Carmen as the two of them sang the high notes that only the two of them could feat.

**Oooh**

**Oooh**

**Oooh**

**Oooh**

**Oooh**

**Oooh**

May laughed as she grabbed Misty again and they both resumed their dancing, making the boys stand on the edge watching.

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

Misty laughed as she watched May just start to go crazy and wiggle around everywhere and anyway she knew how.

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

Drew sighed as he headed to calm down the over enthusiastic girl, but got dragged into dancing along with May. He shook his head and quietly laughed as she wiggled everywhere and sang.

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

_**Where's my samurai?**_

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

**Ai yai i yai**

_**Where's my samurai?**_

May grabbed him by the hands and started spinning around. Drew watched his steps carefully, lest they fall off the stage.

**Ai yai i yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky**

May grinned up at him and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

* * *

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!! This chapter was just a random thought. I thought 'Hey! Since I'm getting music, why not update using one of my new songs?' So that's what I did. If anyone wants a song written for them, just say so.**


End file.
